mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day/Archive 1
RE: Congrats Thanks ^.^ Although I'm not permanently sysop. I'm temp till our current sysop comes back from his leave. --'BassJapas' 22:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm, no, I don't get the purpose behind the undeleteing/unprotecting. --'BassJapas' 22:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not going to restore a page on the request of one user. It was deleted for a reason, the reason of which I do not know, so I do not have the right to restore it. --'BassJapas' 22:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to change the monobook theme to white, as the content section is the color from Monaco, and is the current color on Oasis. And the theme was designed and everybody agreed upon it. --'BassJapas' 22:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm currently busy working on stuff for another wiki. I'm only on the site now to watch over things. --'BassJapas' 22:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not here to magically restore and change everything on your whim. And as Sir Real said, if you want something done, do it yourself. Don't rely on another person. --'BassJapas' 22:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Images Super Mario Wiki Yes. I am from the Super Mario Wiki that is not on Wikia. I'm on http://www.mariowiki.com. I'm known as Superfiremario there. Superfiremario Rocks 13:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh, why are you asking people if they're from SMW? You just left a message to a user that hasn't done anything here since Nov. 2009.......what's the deal? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 21:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Um, he still hasn't done anything here since Nov. 2009. And the log in thing means for all wikis. Not him logging in to check this one, and he'll likely be confused to why he's getting a message from a wiki he probably forgot about. And that still doesn't answer my question yet [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I used to edit on SMW. I had a diffrent account name back then though, and haven't edited there in many years. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah. Nicke8 20:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) User templates Do not mark a user template for deletion unless specifically asked by said user. It may have another language in the name, but it's still a user template. Meaning you can't tag it for deletion. --'BassJapas' 23:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Any questions? Awkward message is the right answer. I'd like to apologize for being quite rude to you in the beginning. Just remember, all wikis are different and that jatsi. And we don't really do all those redirects. And if you'd like to join me and McGillivray227 in the IRC (WMM left a bit ago) the link is [http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=MarioWikia here] --'BassJapas' 20:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :The white strip outlined in red is the text bar. And then you type text and just click enter to enter it. --'BassJapas' 20:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's easier than going back and forth between the pages. --'BassJapas' 20:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Still not going to undelete it though, sorry. I wasn't here when the delete was put in place, so I don't feel comfortable changing it. And more people (one more) are in the IRC now, if you'd like to join us. There's also the pokémon one as well. --'BassJapas' 20:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Jumping the Gun Please do not jump the gun with what you are doing. As you don't even know how I was planning to do the courses for Super Mario Kart. And now it's quite irksome having to deal with those made when they were going to be made once I had the images from the game. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 19:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :It does not matter. The Mario Kart articles are not to be majorly altered like that until the merging, which is waiting to June. So just don't jump the gun, especially since there was a plan on how it'd be done. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 19:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Because may is almost done. I'm also trying to do other stuff, so please refrain from messaging me. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 19:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Articles I'll hget to it in a bit, I have other things on other sites to do. Y'know? 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Sitenotice I'm in no place to remove that, as I don't know what CoCat wants to do with that. 20:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Jello Rabbit! Thought I might just drop by and say hi to you. :) I don't know if I should join or not, but if I do, I'll try coming here to contribute. -173.60.167.55 Merging I had wanted to show you Forum:Merging Standards yesterday, so that you'd know when we're merging. But it had left my mind >.< 12:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I had had a rough day that day, and shouldn't have let it carry over onto the wiki. But just try to rewrite to the best of your ability. 12:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Also, try to improve the Mario Kart related articles here before moving articles over. 12:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, don't merge images yet. And I'll improve the articles over here if you merge? Sound good? 13:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I meant. Sorry if there was confusion. Sometimes I have trouble saying what I mean. And my apologies, I'm getting distracted by music on youtube. 13:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think the only correct answer to this question is to say that I'm just Sabrina. I don't like heavy metal, but I'm a fan of Green Day, AFI, Blink-182, and various other bands. I play video games and I'm not afraid to get dirty, I'm a techie, but I also wear make up on occasion. So, I guess you could say in some ways I'm a tomboy, and in others I'm not. So the easiest way to go, is just to go simply as Sabrina, which really is my first name, which is why I have Sabrina on my talk page at Pokémon Wiki. 13:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sabrina probably is my favourite Gym Leader if I thought about it, I'm a fan of psychic pokémon and dark pokémon (Umbrie ♥). Also, Japas is a member of my favourite race the Zoras, in one of my favourite games, ''Majora's Mask''. 13:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm able to give merging my consistent attention in about three minutes. Getting music on my iPod. 13:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I have ADD, and normally it's under control because I take medication for it. But I recently reinstalled my operating system, and iTunes turned into an idiot, and lost all my music I downloaded off YouTube, and I'm currently focused on my music, not merging, but in about five minutes, I'll be good and able to work on merging. You can take a break if you'd like, I don't want you to feel like I'm dumping the whole thing on you. 13:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Nav templates Do not touch them. There is a way they're being done. --BassJapas(Talk) Username It doesn't matter if you like my old one better, I prefer being called Jazzi as I've been called that since May of 2010. --Jäzzi (Talk) 13:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help As for your complaint that nobody is making articles: That is not true and you know it. And Mario Wikia is not barren of information. Stop acting like that. - The Count 16:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey I didn't do the site notice, I just fixed the broken center tag and imported it into the community-corner. CoCat gets the props here. RE:DK Rap I deleted it because it's about Donkey Kong. Not Mario. Donkey Kong is isn't even considered a spin off to the Mario series, it's its own series. :Incorrect, we cover Mario, Yoshi, Wario and Donkey Kong. All aspects of Mario. - The Count 18:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just go ahead and block USR already! --MrSmartyMax 12:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Smasher Revived Tell him to stop pissing us off or block him for infinite! --MrSmartyMax 12:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Jello Rabbit isn't an admin, and don't spam talk pages with lines of "block him" over and over. --Jäzz 12:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Do you want to explain the reason why File:Starman.png that you uploaded is the exact same resolution as the File Page downloaded version of this file? We may be under the same licensing, but it's still not right to upload images from another wiki without citation. --''Jäzz '' 01:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Umm.... it has better quality photos and it is like one of the only places with some Mario images... Honest. Jello Rabbit 01:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Jumalan. Seriously, unless you provide attribution of some sort, the image shall be deleted and someone will have to find a better image. --''Jäzz '' 01:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Merging Starting today, yes today, we're going to be merging with Paper Mario Wiki. Get ready to merge! – Jäzz '' 04:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Licensing Just because exists, doesn't mean all our images can be found on Super Mario Wiki. Also, don't respond on my talk page as I'll be leaving soon and won't be able to respond and I'll look here first either way. --''Jäzz '' 15:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :K, but I won't get100% images here, but not all imgs will come here... Jello Rabbit 15:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::This is going to be the last time I tell you, stop responding on my talk page when I leave them on '''your' talk page. If you don't stop, I'm just going to stop responding. --''Jäzz '' 15:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::K, I was just not noticing. Jello Rabbit 15:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Recommendation If you're going to cause a fuss and leave over content removal, you should make sure the content wasn't copied from the other site, rewritten or not. --''Jäzz '' 11:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Email Address Can I have your email address since I need to tell you some stuff that does not pertain to this wiki. And you don't have the "email this user" thing enabled. – ''Jäzz '' 14:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jello Rabbit, I decided to join this wiki. -- 07:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Please refrain from editing until I can clean up the redirects that have come with your name change. Thanks. Also, this does not require a response, so I do not expect a response. – ''Jäzz '' 23:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha, Conker, I love it XD --Bullet Francisco14:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC)